Make Me Fade
by QueenNyssa
Summary: Set to the song Make Me Fade by Vanic x K.Flay. Castiel joins the Winchesters on a hunt; Dean does some... questionable... work; Castiel and Dean get to know each other in the biblical sense.


POST S8E8

Set to 'Make Me Fade' by Vanic x K. Flay

* * *

Chapter One

Baby purred as she glided down the black top, the only car on the road for miles. The headlights were the sole source of light, slicing through the cold November midnight air. Dean rubbed at his eyes, trying to stay awake just long enough so they could reach a motel. Sam breathed evenly in the back seat, resting against the door as he slept. It had been a long night, and Dean was envious of his brother. He wanted to rest, but someone had to drive until they hit their next case, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let the angel drive.

Remembering the angel was in the car, he glanced over at Castiel, whose eyes were focused out the windshield, staring at who knew what. As if he sensed Dean's eyes on him, Castiel turned to give him that look. Then again, any time Castiel looked at Dean, it was usually _that look_. His eyes were a unique shade of cerulean blue, and even in the dark, they seemed to glow. They regarded Dean with a familiarity, a curious longing, a questioning he didn't understand. His chin was shadowed with a day of no shaving, and his lips looked soft, inviting and-

Dean shifted and returned his attention to the road ahead, glad for the darkness that filled the car, because he could feel his face getting hot. He cursed himself inside, just as he always did when he let his mind wander down that path. They were friends. And sure, Castiel had saved his life plenty of times, but Castiel was a freaking angel of the Lord, a transcendent being with wings and power and a ridiculous trench coat that always looked so good on him...

Dean scowled at the windshield, his grip tightening on the wheel. They were friends. Nothing more. They couldn't be anything more, because he had a world to save. He had responsibilities, a duty to save people, and couldn't let himself be distracted, because that only ever ended with death. Besides, he wasn't even sure about how Castiel felt about him, even though he felt like he knew sometimes, with the way the angel would look at him, or breathe his name. And they were both men, for God's sake. Dean liked women. He'd slept with plenty. Out of both the brothers, Dean was the known flirt, always hooking up with a chick or two wherever they stopped for cases. But he'd never really felt anything for them. It was always a hit and run, always a toss in the sheets and hit the road before the sun was fully in the sky.

"Dean?" Dean stiffened as the angel said his name. Castiel always said it in a way that stirred Dean in places he'd tried to bury. It was always with that deep voice of his, but it sounded soft and almost reverent, full of care and worry and it was as if he had put the stars in the sky and Cas was thanking him for it by just saying his name. "Are you upset?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." Dean glanced over again, and saw Castiel sigh. He knew Dean was lying, and he also knew better than to push further, because it wouldn't go anywhere. It never did. Dean wasn't the sharing type. He'd rather internalize everything and blow up all at once.

"We are just outside of Biltmore Forest. There should be a place to stay the night somewhere there. We can continue on toward Asheville in the morning."

"Good idea," Dean replied, giving Baby a little more gas. Motels were crappy and dirty, but his eyes were burning from being open so long, and Dean would give anything for a beer and a good night's rest. The black Impala pulled up at a gas station not far up the road, and Sam woke up as Castiel exited the car.

"Almost there, Sammy," Dean said. "Just stopping for some beer before we find a motel." Sam nodded, resting his head back against the glass. Dean silently thanked the heavens for 24 hour convenience stores as he got out of the car. He started toward the store when he realized he felt alone. He looked over his shoulder to see Cas still standing by the car.

"You coming?" He asked as he turned toward the car. Castiel shook his head as he watched Dean intently. Dean just shrugged and started back toward the store. Once inside, he went straight for the beer coolers, picking out a six pack. Dean bet Sammy would pass out the second he could, so he didn't bother getting more. He paid for the beer and went back to the car, where Cas still stood, almost like a statue. His eyes were too alive for that though, Dean thought as he tapped the top of the car twice before he got back in. Castiel silently climbed back into the front seat, fixing his eyes to the road ahead.

Dean sighed with relief when they found a motel with vacancies about five minutes from the gas station. He pulled Baby into a spot near the office, and Sam sleepily got out to get the rooms. The silence wasn't so bad at first, until Dean felt eyes on him. He looked over to find Castiel giving him that look. He didn't look away at first. Instead, he let himself get lost in those eyes, those pools of melted heaven. Castiel's eyes always brought him to a place he couldn't describe, a place where he didn't have to think anymore; a place where it was quiet and calm and warm. They just sat for a while, staring at each other without saying a word.

"Dean..."

Dean quickly shifted and stared out his window, angry with himself for the way Castiel could make him feel by just speaking his name. Maybe it was a good thing Castiel had said his name, because if the silence had continued, Dean would stay there all night, looking into his heavenly eyes. He closed his eyes in frustration, but could only see the angel's face in his mind. His messy, boyish black hair, his oh so perfect jawline, his stubbly chin, and his lips... his beautiful lips that Dean wanted to press his own to, while he pulled the angel closer by his trench coat until-

A tap on the window caused Dean to jump in his seat. He looked out it, startled, to find his half asleep brother holding two sets of room keys. Dean silently thanked God that Sam had returned, because his fantasies were going to be the death of him. He got out of the Chevy Impala to join his brother. Castiel silently followed behind. Sam had been able to get two adjacent rooms, one with two beds, and the other with just one. He tossed the single bed key to Castiel, who caught it fluidly. Sam and Dean entered the double, where Sam immediately fell on the left bed and started drifting off to sleep. Dean chuckled lightly, setting the room key and the six pack on the only table in the room. He picked one of them out and uncapped it, taking a sip. It was cool and refreshing and just what he'd needed.

A light knock came at the door, and Dean cautiously approached the door, setting the beer down and grabbing his gun from the back of his waistband. He peered out the peephole to see Castiel standing there, staring back into the glass as if he could see Dean. Dean sighed, holstering his gun. He opened the door softly, almost afraid to meet the angel's gaze.

"Dean, I'd like to talk to you, and I don't want to wake your brother... Will you come next door?" Dean's eyes snapped up to meet Castiel's, but he could see nothing hidden in them. Dean shrugged, grabbing the beer from the table and the keys. He shut the lights off and locked the door behind him, following Castiel. He took a sip as he entered, swallowing it roughly as Castiel closed the door behind him. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, suddenly nervous. He refused to look up, instead deciding to focus on the beads of condensation slowly creeping down the bottle. He could feel Castiel still by the door, could feel his impossibly blue eyes burning a hole in his existence. The silence pressed on Dean like a weight, and he opened his mouth to break it, when Castiel spoke up.

"All night long, I've noticed that you've been particularly... avoidant." Dean only huffed. If only he knew. "I have tried to think of reasons as to why you have been like that, and I cannot come up with one that would make sense. Are you upset with me about something? Because I don't know what I have done if you are... and I would like to make it right." Finally, Dean looked up and met Castiel's eyes, and his heart banged against his chest as if it was trying to break free. He choked down the words he wanted to say, and responded with the safe option.

"No, Cas, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Dean..."

"Cas, it's not you. It's... I..." Dean struggled to find the words, his heart still pounding as hard as it possibly could. What was he supposed to say? Hey, I wanna be your boyfriend and fuck you and teach you how to hunt and be with you forever? Hell no. Dean sighed and looked down to his boots, frustrated. How was he supposed to do any of this? He wasn't this person, the kind to talk about feelings. It was just so much easier to play it cool, forget the wants, and focus on the mission. Besides, wanting always lead to distraction, and that lead to death, and that lead to heartbreak. Dean wasn't sure he could handle any more loss or heartbreak. His train of thought was interrupted when the angel took his chin and tilted his head up so he had no choice but to meet Cas's gaze. Castiel's blue eyes had darkened, with a sadness Dean choked on.

"Please... I don't care what it is. I have to understand, Dean. I have to know what I have done to make you this way. I can feel it, you know. The way you tense when I say your name, as if it hurts. I can feel your anger when you think about whatever has made you this way. Dean... please. Make me understand." Dean's eyes searched Castiel's, and all he found was confusion and sadness and pain. He couldn't take it anymore. Dean squeezed his eyes closed and grabbed the angel by his tie, jerking him closer. Without hesitation, Dean wrapped his other hand around Castiel's head and forcefully pressed his lips to the angel's.

* * *

Chapter Two

Fire erupted under Dean's skin the longer he kept his lips pressed to Castiel's, searing every nerve ending from his head to his toes. It became too much to bear, and Dean broke the kiss by letting go of Castiel's tie and pushing him backward. The angel stumbled backward, his eyes wide, electric blue, and fixated on Dean. His hand flew to his lips, his fingers resting on them as if he'd felt the fire too. Dean stared back at Cas, his breathing heavy and his heart rioting in his chest. His hands shook on the bed, trembling from the exchange. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other, until Dean spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice gravelly. Dean looked down to floor, his hands trembling as he reached for the beer. He cautiously looked up as he took a swig, and felt his heart slam against his ribs again as Castiel met his gaze. The angel regarded him with curious eyes, and Dean quickly broke eye contact by looking back to the floor. His cheeks felt hot, and he cursed himself for what he'd just done.

"Dean, you don't have to do that," Cas murmured, tempting Dean to look back up to him, but Dean stubbornly fought the urge.

"Do what?" He asked, aching to look up when the reply wasn't instant.

"You don't have to be sorry," Castiel replied, and finally Dean met his gaze. His cheeks burned even hotter when he saw the look on the angel's face. The corners of Castiel's lips hinted at a smile, and he seemed more relaxed. Once again, his eyes were liquid sky, and regarded Dean with that look. All Dean could think of was how incredibly beautiful Castiel was in that moment, with a glow about him as if he'd just finished having sex. Of course, thinking about Cas and sex made Dean's cheeks feel as if they were pressed to the sun, and he forced his eyes to look anywhere but at Castiel. "Thank you."

"For what?" Dean asked, still refusing to look at Cas.

"I think I am starting to understand why you have been acting so odd."

"You do?" Dean asked incredulously, swirling the beer around before taking another gulp.

"I understand that in human culture, the act of kissing most often precedes sexual relations, and when males don't have sexual relations often enough, they get frustrated, and given the fact that you have not had time to have relations with anyone due to caseload, and that the only other person with us besides your brother is me, it would only make sense that you would need release and that I-"

Dean choked on the sip of beer he'd just taken, coughing violently between the liquid obstructing his airway and the thought of Castiel giving him any kind of release. Castiel gave Dean a worried look, but Dean held up a hand in protest as he gathered his thoughts.

"That's um... a kind offer, but no thanks," Dean replied, as he got up from the bed. "I think there's been a misunderstanding. I'm not... I like women, and you and I are friends, and I don't want to make things weirder than they just got, so I'm... I'm just gonna go back to my room and sleep." Dean felt afraid to meet the angel's eyes, so he didn't try to. He just walked past Cas and left. His hands shook as he tried to unlock the door to his own room, making him drop the keys. He spat out a curse and picked them up, unlocking the room. Dean downed the remainder of his beer before laying down on the unoccupied bed. He laid there for a long time trying to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, the angel appeared in his mind, looking at him with those heavenly eyes. Dean groaned and rolled onto his stomach, eventually succumbing to sleep.

"Dean," a voice called out, and Dean groaned as his eyes slowly opened. Sam stood at his bedside, staring down at his older brother. "It's almost 3 o'clock. Found our case," Sam said as Dean sat up. "Bodies piling up over in Asheville, outside a club called Luxe. Throats ripped into, drained of blood. Clear cut case of a vamp, or even a nest. We can go to the police station first, and then head over to the club and see what we can get out of the workers." The brothers dressed in their suits, grabbed their fake FBI badges, and headed out the door. Dean walked to Cas's door and knocked. He suddenly remembered the previous night's encounter and felt his face grow hot. Castiel opened the door and met his gaze, and Dean looked away quickly. He filled Cas in on the plan and the three men climbed into Dean's Impala. They pulled into town half an hour later and Dean guided Baby into a parking spot outside a drug store.

"Gotta get something," Dean supplied nonchalantly as he exited the car. A bell above the door of the drug store clanged as Dean entered. He smiled at the man at the register, and scanned the aisles for diphenhydramine or melatonin, anything to knock himself out. He didn't want a repeat of the night before. Thinking about the exchange made him pause. He remembered the way Castiel's lips had felt against his own, the fire that had erupted between them, and he kicked himself mentally for saying no. _What did I say no for?_ Dean asked himself as he remembered the way Cas had practically offered himself to him. Dean headed up to the counter and paid for the box of sleep meds he'd found, Cas's offer on his mind as he left the store.

Dean entered the car and they drove further into town, arriving at the police station in record time.

"What's the FBI here for?" The officer asked as Dean, Cas, and Sam flashed their badges.

"Resembles cases a few towns over," Sam fluidly lied, and the officer shrugged.

"Morgue's downstairs, first on your left," the officer commented, and the three of them went downstairs, making sure the victim's wounds were the same a vampire would leave. Sure enough, they were.

"So onto Club Luxe?" Sam asked, and Dean paused, an idea coming to his mind.

"No one will talk to us in these," Dean said, pointing to their suits. "I've got an idea. I'll go undercover and ask for a job, as a bartender or something. You and Cas can look for the vamp nest. Someone's gotta know something," Dean finished, and Sam laughed. "What's so funny?" Dean growled, and Sam chuckled.

"You go right on ahead," he smiled, and Dean scowled. Dean quickly changed clothes in the back of the Impala and Sam and Castiel dropped him at the front of the club, hastily driving away. Dean walked in, wondering what Sam was up to. He wondered why his brother hadn't fought to be the one to go undercover. Naked girls, dancing on poles? It was the kind of thing men would fight over, but Sam had given up too easy, making Dean suspicious. The near empty club was dark, save for sparse lights hanging over the stage, where poles extended to the ceiling. A few men sat at the bar, where a chubby man in a suit spotted Dean and made his way over.

"Can I help you?" he asked, and Dean gave his best smile.

"I'm new to town, looking for a job. I'm pretty great with drinks," he lied, hoping the man would take it. "You the owner?"

"Sure am. We have one job open, but it ain't for bartending," he said, giving Dean a once over.

"I'll take whatever you can give me," Dean replied.

"Head to the back room," the owner said, pointing toward the back of the club. "You start tonight." The man walked away, leaving Dean wondering what awaited him in the back. _Probably gonna be a janitor or something, with my luck,_ Dean thought to himself. He made his way to the back, entering a door marked only with a huge star.

It took Dean a second to adjust to the brightness of the room, and then another second to process what laid in front of him. Men filled the room, most clad in tight thongs of varying colors. A few were dressing in drag, dutifully becoming their personas. A man not in drag looked to him and smiled.

"Hey honey," the man said, his voice pure honey. "You the new dancer?" He asked, and Dean backed out of the room, horrified. He suddenly realized the reason why Sam hadn't fought on going undercover: Luxe was a gay club.

"There's been a mistake," Dean nearly shouted at the manager as he walked up.

"So you don't want the job?"

"I thought I was gonna be cleaning or something, not… not dancing," Dean hissed at the end.

"Beggars can't be choosers. Take the job or don't, no skin off my nose," the man replied as he turned to talk to the bartender. Dean balled his fists, angry that he'd been tricked. He withdrew his cell from his pocket and dialed Sam's number.

"How's that job working for you?" Sam asked as he laughed, and Dean nearly threw his phone against the wall.

"You knew this whole time," he seethed.

"Duh! I do all the research for our jobs. Figured you'd make the better dancer between us. Have fun!" Sam laughed, and the line disconnected. Dean's hands shook with anger as he returned the cell phone to his pocket. He had no choice but to go through with the job. Dean scowled as he headed back to the backroom, where he was greeted with the guy who had asked if he was the new dancer.

"Liam," the dancer offered, along with his hand. Dean looked down to the outstretched hand, then back up to the dancer's eyes. The dancer took his hand back with a smile. "I can see you're new to all of this. Don't worry, you look like a natural. Your first night's gonna be the hardest. Most of us have regulars that pay well. You're new, so you'll have to work harder than the rest of us. Unless you're wearing your stage wear under your Levi's, I doubt you have proper attire, so you can borrow one of mine," Liam said as he fished out a dark red thong out of his bag. "Don't worry, it's clean." Dean stared at the thong for a good minute before resigning himself to taking it.

Taking the thong and putting it on were two different issues. Dean stood there a while with it in his hand, his face growing redder and redder to almost match the fabric. He had no idea where to begin. He'd never done anything like this before, as Liam had pointed out. He thought back to all the times he'd been to a strip joint and he shuddered as he thought of what was to come. He swallowed hard before heading to the bathroom to put his new attire on.

Everything felt wrong. Dean felt so… naked. So exposed. He stood there in the stall, frustrated with the entire ordeal. How was he supposed to do this? Worse, what would happen? The thought of another man putting his hands on him made Dean nervous. He walked out of the stall, his clothes in his arms. He made sure to hide his gun among them, feeling vulnerable without it secured in his waistband. When he got back in the backroom, Liam looked up and down.

"Looking good," he commented, and Dean huffed. "Color suits you." Dean said nothing, so Liam continued. "I can give you some tips for your first night," Liam offered. "Place doesn't really get busy until ten." Dean looked to the clock in the room, exasperated when it read just after 6pm. He groaned, but then remembered he had a case to work. No better time to ask about the disappearances and the murders than then.

"You know about the bodies found in the alley back there, right?" Dean asked Liam, who visibly tensed. "Do you know what happened?"

"I dunno. Jerry, the manager, said we shouldn't talk about it cause it's bad for business, but we're all pretty spooked." Liam averted his gaze. Dean reached out and put his hand on Liam's shoulder, making Liam look back at him.

"If you remember anything out of the ordinary, just let me know. Let me give you my number."

"What are you, a cop or something?" Liam's eyes narrowed, but he gave the hunter his phone to program the number in.

"Or something," Dean replied, handing the phone back. "So how do I do… whatever it is I'm supposed to do?" Dean changed the subject, shivering just thinking about the god awful things he was about to have to do. Liam relaxed.

"I'll show you some moves before we get busy," Liam offered.

* * *

Chapter Three

Music blared across the club as Dean stood in the doorway of the backroom. He felt like he couldn't breathe, looking out into the club. Most of the dancers had assumed their positions; some were onstage, grinding up and down the poles, as others roamed the crowd of onlookers, offering lap dances. Dean had spent the last few hours getting tips and moves out of Liam, but he would never be prepared to put them in motion.

"You got this," Liam said from behind him. Dean moved so Liam could exit the now empty backroom. "Good luck," Liam offered as he blew Dean a kiss and walked away. Dean visibly blushed, trying to shake it off. He tried to control his breathing and tried to remember that this was only temporary, was only until they destroyed the vamp nest, and then he could put this awful experience behind him.

Dean adjusted himself and then walked into the dimly lit club, trying to hug a wall so that no one would notice him. It worked for a while until the club manager, Jerry, saw him and came over. He yelled at Dean that he either get a customer, or get the hell out of his club, before storming away. Dean could either perform or lose the job, which meant losing any possible lead. _Guess I gotta take one for the team,_ Dean thought to himself as he stepped away from the wall.

Dean headed over to the bar and ordered a double whiskey, drinking it quickly before giving the glass back. With a long, hard sigh, Dean left the bar and began to circle the club, looking for someone, anyone, to dance on. He made it halfway into the club when his world came to a halt with the sound of a voice behind him.

"Dean?"

 _No. No no no…_ Dean thought. _NO._ He turned and there sat Castiel, his blue eyes frozen in contact with Dean's. Dean's mind froze, unable to comprehend anything.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Sam said we should ask the townspeople about what happened, but he went to sleep. I don't require sleep so I figured I would help. I want to be a hunter, after all. And this seemed like a good place to start." Dean could barely believe it. Of all the places Castiel could look, why did he have to end up here? Dean suddenly became very aware of his attire and his face flushed a bright red. He looked for an escape route but his eyes met with Jerry's and he seemed about ready to kick Dean out. Left with no choice, Dean approached Castiel.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll rip your wings off," Dean warned as he pushed Castiel backward against the soft backing of the circular modular couch.

"Tell anyone ab-" Cas started, but he froze in the middle of his sentence as Dean straddled his lap, putting them face to face. Dean's face felt like it was shoved in an oven, the blush covering his visage. With their eyes locked on each other, the world seemed to fade away for Dean.

 _Oh god. I can't do this. I…_ Dean's heart slammed against his rib cage and for a moment, he thought it would break through. He stared into those liquid sapphire eyes and then… then Dean let go of everything and started to move with the song playing over the club's speakers. He began to grind against Castiel's lap, never breaking eye contact. Castiel's eyes grew wide, but he remained speechless, and that was something Dean would be forever grateful for. Dean's body swayed front to back, his muscles rippling under his bare skin. Castiel looked down and then his gaze jerked back up, a startled look in his eyes.

That was the moment Dean realized why Cas looked like a deer caught in headlights; he could feel the angel's body responding between them. Dean nearly choked as he returned his eyes to the angel's. In them, he saw something changing, something new. Castiel reached up slowly, but Dean got off of the angel's lap, his face redder than his thong. Castiel just sat there, awestruck. He looked up at Dean, who tried to calm himself down. He felt his body responding to what had just happened and he didn't want to walk around the club showing what was quickly becoming a hard on.

"You got any cash on you?" Dean asked quickly, looking over to Jerry, who had migrated closer to where they were.

"Why do you need money?" Castiel replied quietly and Dean groaned.

"You've never had a lap dance," Dean said to no one in particular. Castiel was new to the game, having little to no experience in the human world. And he was an angel of the Lord. Lap dances were like… taboo. "Just… give me what you have on you," Dean ordered, and Castiel shot him a bewildered look. He started to take off his trench coat and Dean growled, "Not your clothes, your money!" Castiel reached into a pocket and withdrew a twenty dollar bill. Dean hastily grabbed it and stuck it under his thong's band.

"Dean, I-" Cas started, but Dean cut him off.

"Get out of here. I'll handle things from here." Dean turned around and walked away, feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. He could feel the angel's eyes following him, and Dean scowled. Dean paced the floor for a few minutes, looking for a new customer, but he didn't get one. Dean was about to give up when he saw a man in a suit pulling Liam through the club and out the back door. Dean followed close behind, trying to make sure no one saw him.

The freezing cold hit Dean like a ton of bricks when he exited the warm interior of Luxe. He looked up and down the alley, but he saw no one. He turned to go back inside when he heard a cry come from behind a dumpster. Dean walked over, fearing Liam had been attacked by the man who'd led him out the door, but he quickly realized it was the exact opposite.

Liam had his face buried in the man's neck, blood gushing out. His eyes were frozen wide with terror, but Dean knew he was dead. Dean took a step backward, cursing as he stepped on a discarded can. Liam looked up, his mouth and chin soaked with blood, and Dean knew he'd messed up. He turned and hightailed it into the back room, grabbing his clothes. He wrangled his cell out of his pant's pocket as he ran through the club, speed dialing his brother.

"Sam! Come get me!" Dean shouted when Sam picked up, busting out of the front of the club. He looked for somewhere to hide, cursing when the only place he could find was a crappy diner. Dean hung up the phone and ran across the street. He entered the diner, scaring the shit out of the patrons.

"Bathroom?" He asked, well aware that he was still wearing only a red thong. The waitress closest to him pointed to the back, and Dean made his way through the diner. Once inside the restroom, Dean got changed back into his jeans and long sleeve shirts, pulling on his dark jacket overtop. He almost felt normal again. But he couldn't believe what he'd seen. Liam was nice to him just hours before. He shook his head. Even if he wanted to kill Liam, and he did want to, he had nothing to kill him with. Vampires had to be beheaded and all Dean had on him was a gun. Now Dean wasn't sure he'd be able to kill Liam. He'd probably leave town now that his cover was blown, and Dean wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Dean groaned in frustration.

Dean's phone chimed with a text from Sam that he had arrived. Dean balled up the red thong and threw it into the trash on his way out. _Good riddance,_ he thought to himself. Sam slid into the passenger seat as Dean got into the driver's.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, and Dean scowled as he peeled away.

"Found the vampire," he responded, suddenly realizing that Castiel was not in the car. "Didn't have my machete on me, and he's long gone."

"How was your job?" Sam asked with a snicker, and Dean fought the urge to punch his brother in the face.

"I swear to God, Sam, I will kill you in your sleep the next time you pull that crap." Sam's only reply was more laughter. They pulled into the motel a while later, and Dean was grateful the night was over. Now all he had to do was pop a pill and wait for sleep to drag him under. At least, that was his intention. No sooner had they arrived than Castiel came out of his room. Dean's instinct screamed at him to get back in Baby and drive as far away from there as possible, but he fought it. The last thing he wanted was for Sam to find out what had happened between he and Castiel at Luxe.

"A word?" Dean asked Cas as Sam went into their shared room. Castiel nodded and Dean followed him into the single bed room. He wanted to sit, but all he could think about was the last time he sat on that bed, and Dean could feel his heart speed up. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Listen," Dean began. "I'm sorry for what happened at the club. I was about to get thrown out. I had to maintain my cover."

"I understand," Castiel replied, but Dean continued.

"I don't… I don't like men," Dean tried to rationalize.

"How would you know, if you never tried?" Castiel's question threw Dean for a loop. He had no idea how to reply to that inquiry. Castiel closed the distance between them, coming to a stop mere inches from Dean. The angel's blue eyes shone like sapphires, and Dean got lost in them like always. "Would you like to?"

"Huh?" Dean mumbled, not understanding. Castiel only sighed before closing the distance so he could press his lips to Dean's.

The explosive fire from the last time they kissed was absent. Instead, a slow burn came to life inside Dean. Cas moved his soft lips against Dean's, causing a riot in the hunter's heart. Cas pulled away, his ocean eyes searching Dean's forest green eyes. Dean had no idea what to do. The last time they had kissed, Dean was in control. But now the angel had the wheel and Dean wasn't sure where it was headed. He didn't even know what to say. It seemed Castiel didn't either by the silence hanging thick in the room. Finally, Dean broke his quietness.

"Cas, I… I don't want you to get the wrong idea…" Dean trailed off, grasping for words.

"Which is?" Cas questioned, and Dean frowned. He didn't really have a response. First the kiss, then the lap dance, and now a second kiss? It was practically a flashing neon light that read 'I want you!' And deep down, Dean knew there was truth to that statement, no matter how deep he tried to bury it.

The way Dean saw it, he had two options in front of him. He could deny everything, blame it on the club job or the long period of time s ince his last lay. He could go back to his room and try to forget about everything that had transpired between them. He could drug himself to sleep and start tomorrow fresh, and banish every thought that had to with Castiel.

Or… he could give in. He could take the angel by his trench coat and kiss him until their lips fell off. He could do things neither of them had done and he could give voice to the way he'd felt about Cas since pretty much the first time he had met Cas in the barn.

Two choices, one answer. Dean took a deep breath until his lungs were full, and with his exhale, he decided.

* * *

Chapter Four

Dean weaved his fingers into Castiel's soft black hair and pulled him into a kiss, aching to feel the softness of the angel's lips. He worked his mouth against Cas's, letting his tongue slip into Castiel's. When Dean broke the kiss, his eyes met the angel's, and he knew in that instant that nothing would ever be the same.

Castiel's eyes shone like jewels, and Dean wanted to stare into them forever, but Cas broke the gaze to slowly remove his trench coat, folding it meticulously. Castiel always did everything purposefully, and it was one of the ways they were polar opposites. Dean didn't mind though; it was actually one of the things he liked about the angel. Dean tapped his foot anxiously. He wanted Castiel and he wanted him now. Cas laid his coat on the table and when he turned back, Dean closed the distance and began to kiss the angel again.

The fire from the first time was back, pleasurably igniting every nerve in Dean's body. If kissing was like this, Dean wondered what it would be like when they had sex. And with that thought, Dean could feel the arousal getting to him. Dean pulled away, breathless, sort of happy when he saw Cas was breathless too. Dean couldn't take it anymore.

Dean shucked his jacket off first, and resumed kissing Castiel. He went right to work at Cas's tie, throwing it on the bed behind them. After that, Dean worked at the buttons on the angel's shirt, deftly pulling it off as they kissed. All Dean could think about was getting Castiel naked. The fire that burned between them grew with every piece of clothing that came off until there was nothing left but boxers.

Dean shoved Castiel down onto the bed, moving to straddle his lap. Dean thought back to the club as he grinded his body against Castiel's, and again he felt Castiel grow beneath him. He smirked down at the angel, who blushed when he saw the half smile. Dean revelled in his ability to get a rise out of his friend, both metaphorically and physically.

"Dean…" Castiel breathed, and Dean nearly lost it. The way Cas said his name, so full of desire, made Dean harder than ever. He could barely form a thought aside from how badly he wanted inside of Castiel. Dean slowly slid off Castiel's lap, and with him, he pulled the angel's boxers. Dean paused for a moment, staring at Castiel's hard on. It was thick and pretty long. He'd never thought about a man this way before, but all he could think of now was all the ways he could make Cas say his name again. Dean crawled up Cas's body, kissing him passionately before working a trail of kisses down the angel's body. Castiel breathed audibly, inhaling sharply as Dean took him in his mouth.

Dean thought back to all the times he'd been with women before, all the things they would do to get him going, and Dean attempted to replicate them. He knew he was doing a good job when Castiel would moan. He licked and sucked until he couldn't take it anymore, his cock hard as a rock inside his boxers.

"Turn over, on your knees," Dean commanded, moving to strip off his own boxers. Castiel stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. "Now," Dean growled, and Castiel obeyed. Dean looked over the angel's slim build, the muscles hidden under his skin and that ass… Dean had to have it. He needed it. He licked his thumb and ran it between Cas's cheeks, making the angel tense up.

"Dean, I-" Cas trailed off.

"Yes?" Dean replied, still rubbing Castiel's entrance. "Just… give it a chance. It's my first time too. If you don't like it, we can switch." That seemed to relax the angel. Dean wanted nothing more than to be inside Castiel, but he had to take his time. He didn't want to make the angel's first time with him terrible. He'd been with Meg before, but does screwing a demon really count? Dean banished the thought from his mind.

Dean bent down to lick Castiel's entrance and the angel squeaked when he did it. Dean was worried that it would taste weird, but it tasted no different than skin. _Angels don't take shits,_ Dean's subconscious provided, and he almost smiled. He kept licking until the angel's hole was wet, and then he moved to align himself with the angel. Castiel looked back with eyes full of desire and Dean slowly eased himself inside Castiel.

The going was slow. Dean didn't want to hurt Castiel and he had little to no lubrication between them. But every inch felt like heaven. The skin to skin contact ignited the fire from the kisses and multiplied it tenfold. Being inside Castiel felt amazing, and Dean couldn't stop. When he had finally gotten himself all the way in, he pulled back out just as slow, but pushed back in a little faster. He did so until they were going at a decent pace.

Castiel moaned his name and that only fueled the fire. Dean hit the sweet spot once, then twice, then he was constantly on it, making Cas cry out in pleasure, which pushed Dean ever closer to release. And Cas thought it felt good too, from the way he moaned and begged. It was what Dean had been dreaming of, but times a million. He never thought he'd be here, and yet he was.

Dean reached around and stroked Cas's erection, feeling the precum lube him up. Dean didn't stop the pace, instead keeping it up with his body and his hand. Castiel cried out his name as he came, his liquids staining the bedsheets. It didn't take Dean long to follow, pumping himself into Castiel's ass.

Once Dean was finished, he rolled over and collapsed onto the bed, Castiel following suit. He chuckled to himself, and Cas looked over to him with a smile on his face.

"Was that good for you?" Dean asked, and Cas nodded.

"I never knew such a feeling existed."

"It's called an orgasm, and it's very powerful," Dean replied, kissing the angel. Castiel kissed him back, and Dean's heart welled with feelings he'd never felt before, feelings of completeness. It was scary, for him. Sure, he'd loved Lisa, but not like this. Never like this. Dean felt the waves of the orgasm power through him and at some point he fell asleep, cradled in the angel's arms.

Dean awoke, the cold air washing over him. He realized he was only in boxers, and then the night's events came back, and he could feel his face reddening. Had he really fucked the angel? He looked over, and Castiel's stormy eyes regarded him curiously.

"Thought you'd be awake by now; it's almost 2," Cas informed Dean, and the hunter groaned.

"Guess I overslept," Dean said, trying to untangle himself from the angel. He wasn't used to being tangled up in his lover, his arms and legs weaved about the angel's body. Dean shook as he got up, his body protesting. It seemed to want the angel's body, and he frowned.

The hunter grabbed his clothes from the floor, putting them on with a blush across his cheeks. _Did last night really happen?_ Dean asked himself, still in shock that they had slept together. He couldn't get Castiel moaning out of his head. It was making the room spin. Dean's cell phone rang from the table by the door, and he didn't recognize the number, but picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello," the voice on the other end purred, and Dean tried to think of where he'd heard the voice before.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked.

"I think you can. I've got something of yours. Or, someone more like." After a second, Dean heard a shout of pain through the phone, and it was one he knew by heart. _Sam._ "It's Liam, and I've got your brother. I'd drain him right now, but I think I'd rather trade him for you promising to let me live. I'll give him back and be gone before you know it."

"I don't have a brother," Dean tried, and he could hear Sam shout again.

"Keep lying and I will kill him just on principle," Liam warned, and Dean swallowed hard. He had no choice but to give in to Liam's demands.

"Where do I get him?" Dean growled. He knew he shouldn't have trusted a guy in a damn thong.

"On the north side of town, there's an old barn. He'll be there," Liam promised, and hung up the phone. Static filled Dean's ear, and he paused with the phone still to his head. Anger filled his mind. Dean shut the phone and put on his jacket, swearing quietly under his breath.

"Dean?" The angel asked from behind him, and for a moment, everything faded but the sound of Castiel's voice. God, Dean wished he could just stay in the hotel room. But his brother was now in danger because Dean had been too busy fucking instead of keeping Sam safe. "Dean, what is it?"

"The vampire has Sam and it's my fault. I'm going to stop you from saying it isn't my fault, because it is. I'm the stupid one who let his guard down."

"I-" Cas started, but Dean cut him off.

"No. See, I gave in. I got distracted for one damn minute, and everything went to hell, just like it always does. Don't you see? All I think about is you, constantly. That's the hard part." Dean exhaled the breath that had caught in his lungs. "Stay here. I'm going to get Sam," he finished, slamming the door to the room closed after he left.

Dean started Baby up and peeled out of the motel, feeling like he was racing against time. Every moment that Sam was with that bloodsucker was another moment that Liam had to turn on him and bleed him dry, and Dean would never forgive himself for it if it happened. Dean begged and pleaded with the universe to get him there in time, because he sure as hell didn't believe God was listening.

Finally, in the distance, Dean saw a big tan barn in the distance, and Dean hit the gas. _Sam will be there, alone and alive, and I'll track Liam down after we get back,_ the hunter thought as he pulled up to the barn. He jumped out of the Impala and moved to the trunk, opening it. Dean pulled the false bottom up and grabbed his machete, closing the trunk softly.

* * *

Chapter Five

Dean approached the barn with trepidation. One wrong move and Sam could be a goner. He slid the door to the barn open, light flooding the entrance. Dean walked in, his eyes adjusting. He worked his way to the back of the barn, and that's when he spotted Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean called out with relief, and his brother looked up to him with panic in his eyes.

"Dean!" He shouted, and that's when Liam slid into view.

"So glad you made it," Liam said with a smirk as he stood behind Sam. "Not one inch closer," he warned, "Or little Sammy here gets his throat ripped out."

"You should have run when you had the chance," Dean seethed. He held up the machete and Liam inched closer to Sam.

"Drop it!" He commanded, and Dean thought of bum rushing the vampire, but he knew he'd never make it to his brother before Liam killed him. Dean slowly put it on the ground beside him. Liam moved between the hunter and his bound brother.

"I thought I was in the clear until Sam here informed me that he's a Winchester, and that his brother would come after me. Do you know how much your heads are worth?" Liam asked. "Crowley put up a nice bounty, and I intend to collect on it." Dean scowled. Of course Crowley had a hand in this. When didn't he?

"We're worth more alive," Dean tried. Sam gave him a look, the one that told him to stall for time. Knowing Sam, he had a knife or something and was working at the ropes that bound his hands. "Crowley will want us alive so he can torture us himself. Don't believe me? Summon him and ask." Liam paused to think about it, and Dean took the opportunity, rushing the vampire.

The two collided and Dean knocked Liam to the side, falling down himself. He hit the dusty floor hard, his head bouncing painfully against it. Dean saw stars, the whole room spinning as he tried to get up. Liam got up, flashing his fangs as he growled. He kneeled down beside Dean.

"I'm going to kill you while your brother watches and I'm going to enjoy it," Liam promised, and he bent down to take a chunk out of Dean's neck, but before he could, a hand came down to his head and his eyes burned a harsh yellow, until they were nothing but bloody, empty holes. Liam fell down, lifeless, and Castiel bent down, offering Dean a hand.

"Thanks," Dean said, taking the hand so he could get up. He immediately ran to Sam's side, helping him undo the ropes that tied his hands behind his back. Sam thanked him, and went outside.

"Cas, wait," Dean called to the angel before he left. Castiel turned to him, those beautiful ocean eyes holding him captive. "I'm sorry… about what happened back in the motel. Sam was in trouble and he could have gotten killed because of me."

"Dean…" Castiel breathed, his brow furrowing.

"I can't… It can't happen again. I let go for once and this is the result? I can't let this happen again. I'm sorry," Dean apologized, breaking eye contact. He could already see the emotion flooding the angel's eyes, and he didn't want to watch Cas go through this. One second, Cas was there, and the next, he disappeared, the sound of wings beating filling the barn. Dean walked out to the Impala, thankful that he was able to get there in time to save Sam. He meant every word he'd said to Castiel. Did he enjoy the sex? More than ever. But he couldn't risk it again. Not when it was Sam's life on the line. Dean drove Baby back to the motel to pack, and two hunters and an angel made their way back to their home: a Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas.

In the middle of the night, halfway home, Dean got tired and pulled them into a nondescript motel somewhere on the border of Tennessee and Arkansas. Sammy headed right to sleep when they got in the room, but Castiel asked for a word with Dean. He locked Sam into their room and followed Castiel out to Baby.

"Dean…" Cas started, and Dean would have swooned if it were manly. He loved the way Castiel always breathed his name. "I know you don't want to talk about what happened but-"

"You're right, I don't," Dean cut the angel off. There was no use talking about it.

"No." Castiel replied firmly, making shivers work their way up Dean's spine. When the angel took control, it did something to Dean. "We need to talk about it, now."

"Why, Cas?" Dean asked, frustrated. "Sam almost died for what happened."

"I can protect you, both of you," Castiel protested.

"We don't need a damn babysitter," Dean shot back.

"There are no babies involved," Castiel replied. Dean felt like face palming. "I'm a hunter too, now, and I will _always_ protect you." Cas stressed the always. "I raised you from perdition and I won't let it go in vain. Please… trust me the way I trust you." That hit Dean like a ton of bricks. He knew Cas trusted him with his very life.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Dean asked. "It's not like it's gonna happen again," Dean finished, giving Cas a sideways glance. Dean wanted it. More than he would let himself admit. Being with Cas like that was better than anything Dean had ever experienced and he would kill to get it again, but not if it meant his brother's life was on the line. Castiel's cheeks turned red, and Dean was surprised.

"What if… What if I want it to happen again?" Castiel asked, looking away. Dean almost laughed. That was such a human thing to do. And he was far from human.

"Sam's asleep, and I don't want to wake him. We either get a room or use Baby... " Dean trailed off. He didn't want to use Baby, but he would if he had no other option. He'd done Anna in the back before she had died, but he didn't want to taint that memory.

"I will procure another room," Cas replied with determination, and he headed in the general vicinity of the office. It gave Dean a moment to think. Castiel seemed more than willing to have sex again, and it excited Dean. He felt better knowing he wasn't the only one wanting more. Castiel came back minutes later with a key, and Dean followed him to the room. Cas unlocked it and turned to Dean, taking his hand and walking backwards to pull him into the room. Dean smiled at it, and followed Castiel inside.

Dean wasn't expecting what came next. The angel practically tackled him, pressing his lips to Dean's, fire coursing through his veins. For a second, Dean wondered if that was an angel thing, since he'd never felt it with anyone else, and Castiel took no time confirming it.

"It's the angel in me," Cas said. "It magnifies everything you feel." Dean finally had an answer for it and he didn't mind. He loved the scorching in his veins, the way it felt to be pressed against the angel. They kissed for what felt like forever, Dean letting the angel take control. Castiel gladly accepted the charge. He pushed Dean onto the only bed, tackling his pant's buttons. He got through them without hesitation, like it was muscle memory. Dean got back up halfway, kissing the angel as he stripped off his jacket and shirt. He couldn't wait for the angel to be inside him, which surprised him. He didn't know what it felt like to be the bottom, but he was somehow eager to see.

Castiel kissed him hard, his tongue working against Dean's. Every second felt like forever, igniting every nerve in Dean's body. He needed the angel, and he needed him now. Castiel stripped off his trench coat, carelessly discarding it for once. His tie and shirt came off with the same aplomb. He stripped off his pants, kicking them to the side, and Dean found it somehow attractive. The fact that he could make the angel not care about it turned him on. Dean worked his jeans off his hips, kissing the angel. Everything felt like he was touching heaven, the fire consuming him. He lifted his hips to drag down his pants and boxers, revealing his half hard cock.

Castiel paused for a moment, but then took Dean's dick into his mouth, working his tongue around the head, making Dean fly into cloud 9. He couldn't believe an angel was sucking him off, but he was. It all felt too surreal. Dean couldn't stand it anymore, and he moved to face the pillow, his ass in the air. It felt so vulnerable, his bare ass in the air.

"Just do what I did," Dean instructed, and Castiel did what he was told, licking his thumb to rub Dean's asshole. He twitched uncontrollably when Cas did it, wondering if Cas had felt the same. He tried to relax, not knowing what to expect. Castiel slowly pushed the tip in and Dean lost control. Castiel's tip felt like everything he had ever wanted, times a million, and that was only the tip. Castiel pushed in slow, his dick hard as a rock, Dean waited to feel the money spot, and sure enough, Castiel found it, his cock hard and begging.

Dean moaned, unable to control it. Castiel's cock hit him in the right spot, and Dean begged for more. Castiel was more than happy to oblige. He pushed in harder, faster, making Dean see stars. Dean felt so vulnerable, but Castiel moved as if he had done this his whole life, pressing again and again on his spot. Dean let go of everything minus the feeling of Cas hitting that sweet spot, and he came all over the bed sheets, unafraid of how it would look. Castiel hit that spot over and over until he came, his seed pumping into Dean delectably. Dean gasped, never having felt that sensation before.

Castiel pulled out and rolled onto the bed, spent. Dean did the same, feeling full of the angel's cum. He never counted himself as a bottom, but the way he felt with the angel pumping into him made him feel amazing. Dean collapsed on the bed beside the angel turned hunter, feeling complete.

"God, I could get used to this," Dean commented, and the angel blushed.

"I could, too," Castiel admitted, staring into Dean's eyes. "I've never felt like this. I would like to feel this more often," Cas replied, feeling the effects of the fade. They fell asleep together, their legs and arms intertwined with each other, and Dean knew no better way than that to spend his night.


End file.
